


The Sappho Possession Chronicles

by five6793



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cliche, Love, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24831871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/five6793/pseuds/five6793
Summary: Aroaces are not immune to being possessed by Sappho. Case in point, me. There's some Lemony Snicket vibes here
Kudos: 1





	1. Is this how the allosexuals work???

I have loved you since the beginning of time, and I will love you to the end of my days.

I lie- at the beginning of time, I did not exist, and you were not there to love. I have loved you since I formed in the womb.

I lie- when I formed in the womb, I had not the heart to love you with and did not know you to love you. I have loved you since my heart was two hearts- learning to beat in the mindless body of an embryo.

I lie- when my heart began, I did not know your name or your face- only the pure idea of you. I have loved you since my brain began to form to think of you.

I lie- when my brain began to form, I could not grasp how important you are, how amazing, how beautiful, how lovely. I have loved you since I was born, when my brain had formed completely.

I lie- when I was born, I knew not what love is. I simply knew you were the warmth in my heart and soul. I have loved you since I learned what it is to love.

I lie- when I learned what it is to love, I did not know how all-encompassing it would be to love. I believed my heart would skip a beat, but it stopped fully, and only beats again when you are near. I believed I would fall for you, but I rise when you are near. I believed I would think you hung the moon and stars, but I know you are the stars, bright and warm and shining. I have loved since I first laid eyes on you.

I lie- when I first laid eyes on you, I did not know of your tongue and mind, heart and soul. I could not begin to know how much they would make me fall for you. I have loved you since the moment you saw me and spoke, for then I found your heart.

I have reached the truth now, after paragraph after paragraph of lies, although my first sentence rings halfway true. I will love you far past the end of days, but the other half is true. I have loved you since the beginning of time, for life began when I met you.


	2. I was done with Sappho but She was not done with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slightly worse and a whole lot shorter than chapter one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw Is this how the allosexuals work was written on 5/23/20 and this chapter on 5/28/20.

Know I will love you even as the day breaks and the sunrise draws my attention to you, making you feel unloved. Know I would sell one thousand sunsets and one million sunrises to see your face. I could count every star and every cloud and multiply their number by all the sold sunsets and and it would be infinitesimal next to the sheer number of times my heart has cryed out for you. The whole blue sky could disappear and I would never notice, too entrapt in you.


End file.
